Dragon Heartstrings
by Bl0ndemidget
Summary: Circle Daybreak is fighting back, against the towering apocalyse, and against the darkness that has tainted Circle Midnight. But what Daybreak dosn't know, is that there is one more story to be told. Between a Dragon and a Shapeshifter. Copyright L.J S
1. When Lightening Strikes

Dragon Heartstrings

Reaching out with my trembling hands, I cupped the single black feather that had swayed down to earth. The Californian night seemed to fall silent, hushed, drinking in my reaction to this single feather. The moonlight sparkled playfully across the delicate strands, transforming the midnight into a ray of beautiful colours. Was this a coincidence, that, this feather had singled me out on this warm night? I shook my head, letting it drift onto the pine needles at my feet.

The night was still holding its breath, anticipating my next movement.

The prying eyes of the undergrowth. I looked up, cocking my head to the side and smiled up at the silhouette perched high in the pine tree to my right.

Sparks flew as his and my eyes connected. Jolting our minds together with just a force, it was tender and yet terrifying with its intensity.

It was meant to be.

What humans called 'destiny'. This was sinned, what him and I shared. Something uncontrollable. An innocent ember, catching fire, and leading an inferno of deliberate destruction in the smouldering ashes.

I felt the wetness on my cheeks before I understood I was crying silent tears. Of years concealing my emptiness. When you search for your true love, your playmate, your destined one, your best friend, your unlikely to seek what you desire. But, in an instance, it hits you, striking your heart in that tender place between the ribcage. A bolt of pure lightening.

I stumbled to the old pine, pressing my hands against the rough bark, my body yearning for his closeness, his touch, this boy that in every sense is a stranger, but in all the ways is familiar.

The soulmate principle really had awakened with the Old Powers.

I breathed in deeply, smelling the lush vegetation of the forest and hearing the foraging sounds of animals.

It has never been heard of creatures of darkness to find a soulmate. Of all the tales I heard from Circle Daybreak, Night World people only have human soulmate's. Absent mindly, I touched my black rose pendant.

The silver cord, which I had only heard of in stories, wrapped around my chest tightly, squeezing my pounding heart. A stab of desire washed over me again.

I could almost see the cord becoming shorter, willing us to touch.

A small breeze shifted, like the watching night had let out a deep breath.

I stiffened, every muscle in my body jerking into a fighting stance, as my brain took in the scent drifting from this creature. Using the tree as a support, I lifted my leg and pushed hard, making a perfect back flip through the air, and landing four meters away.

Crouching, and holding a small dagger I had unsheathed from my boot, I glared up at the stranger, taking in the handsome smirk, the tousled copper hair, and the ferocious smell coming off from his alabaster skin. The bottomless pits of eyes leered at me through the dark.

_Dragon._

Somewhere in the distance, a werewolf howled.


	2. Forsaken

_A.N. The last chapter isn't very clear on the actual plot. I promise as time goes on, it will all become clear! :3 Thanks to Queensarcasm for helping me with the names and things! I don't own Night World, L.J Smith does, and if I did, Strange Fate would be in our hands now. Believe me._

_Willow and Aurapter are the only characters I own. Please review, I don't mind criticism, I'm all into improving. Enjoy!_

Chapter 2 ~ Forsaken

The first few seconds befuddled by hatred filled mind as I watched him pounce gracefully to the forest floor, his leather loafers not even making a small thud. The hiss that escaped my throat made him stumble to a stop. He blinked, and then leant back against the timber.

The dragon, the enemy who was supposed to have been put to slumber thirty thousands years prior to my existence, smirked playfully at me through the shadows of the hanging branches.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood upright.

I took a deep breath, never unwavering my glare from his midnight eyes, and all the while, raking my gaze over his posture, taking in every minuscule detail.

The silver cord trembled, as my guard unravelled, open, and clearly vulnerable. I was ashamed to say, he was beautiful. Soft, copper curls fell tousled over his forehead, in stark contrast to his alabaster skin. He was as pale as the vampires back at Circle Daybreak headquarters. Dressed all in black, he almost melted into the shadows of the surrounding forest, as he surveyed my reaction with mild amusement.

What was I doing? Admiring a Dragons physical appearance was the worst act possible where safety was concerned. All those hours of training with Keller and Galen, absorbing information they taught me about their scrape with Azhdeha, seemed to disappear in the depths of my mind. Here I was, crouching here, not even considering the possible target I had become. Dragons were the most feared creatures in the Night World. Abhorred by all Night people, these Shapeshifters were the most powerful. And the most deadly.

"What's a fine girl like yourself, doing out here in the forest? Not hunting I presume?"

His smooth and seductive voice jolted me from my thoughts with shock.

He was walking towards me casually, hands deep in his trouser pockets, as we looked me up and down. That pissed me off. Major.

I stood my ground, raising my dagger higher until he was almost touching the metallic edge of the blade. I was glad to see it wasn't quivering.

"What's a loathsome Dragon like yourself doing out here in the forest? Not hunting I guess"

I was being overly cocky, in danger of upsetting him, while my mind was whirring in a heat of panic. I had never fought a Shifter as powerful as a Dragon. Oh, we were taught how to all right, back at headquarters, on Lord Thierry's orders.

He flashed an unsettling grin in my direction, like he had just heard that thought. I broke out in a sweat.

"No. Not hunting. I was lounging up in that tree before I saw you sniffing about. You're a shifter to aren't you?" his lip curled as he gazed over my pale blond hair, willowy figure, finishing with my eyes, the colour of blue ice.

How had he known?

I took a step backwards, giving into my instinct for personal space. He unsettled me in many ways I haven't experienced before. Weren't all Dragons meant to be ferocious, cunning and pure evil? Even now, as I stared at him, he looked like an ordinary eighteen year old, like myself.

'But Remember Willow, Dragons take on many forms to confuse their prey' Keller's placid voice emerges from the chaos my brain has now become. I cling onto her voice, imagining what she would do if she was in my position. My pounding heart quickens as I form a plan full of reckless flaws. I shoved that thought aside. Truth never hurts. In normal situations that is. "Sure am. I'll let you guess the rest." I was amazed at how steady my voice was, considering I was almost shaking. Coward.

We'll see.

Acting on impulse, I fell to my knees and began to shift into the animal, whose DNA I had carried inside of me since I was given birth to in this harsh world. The feeling of release swam through me, as I stretched out my hands, elongating them into sharp claws. Black and white fur rippled over my skin, as I glanced up into the Dragons face. His eyes had widened and he had taken a step backwards, caught off guard on my sudden transformation. The sudden release of pressure, from shedding my second skin, made me feel brave and secure. As my strong heart pounded joyously, I threw my head back and roared.

The scent of White Tiger swirled around me.

Nostrils flaring, breathing in my essence, he stared into my eyes for a heartbeat, and then snatched something off the forest floor. The black onyx of my rose pendant caught the moonlights rays, flashing across my fur.

A sliver of anger seared through me, like fire. He examined the necklace curiously, taking in the delicate petals, and the shimmering chain it swung from. I snarled a warning at him. Like awakening from a daydream, his head snapped up and a shadow crossed his features.

Pain speared through my chest, licking at my claws and ripping at my eyes. I was blasted backwards through the air, by some unknown dark force, landing against a hard redwood tree. I smelt my own blood matt into my fur. I was locked. Trapped. Paralysed with pain. My muscles wouldn't, couldn't obey me, no matter how hard I willed them to move. I couldn't even whimper.

One moment, the air was clear of his presence. Then suddenly, I felt the essence of him approach me slowly, like he was savouring my moment of humiliation and despair. He crouched next to me, and, with a hesitant hand, petted the spot between my ears. I growled.

"Circle Daybreak is still running strong then. You think I wouldn't recognise that little token you were wearing? Don't mock me" He held up the pendant, and crushed it in his fist. I watched as he opened his hand, the breeze blowing the shards onto the undergrowth.

He stood up, and walked away silently, while I watched with unease. The further his presence was, the sooner I could regain my senses and move. That's what I figured anyway.

The next thought that drifted into my head was, entirely, not my own.

'_The Old Ones awakened me as Aurapter. Fear me. Hear me. Мы будем встречать снова, мой princess' _The last line of his telepathic thought was in an unfamiliar language I couldn't comprehend.

I jerked in surprise as the last word echoed.

The last thing I could remember was someone calling my name.


End file.
